


Call Me Mr. Benzedrine

by mof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, Gabriel-Centric, Gabriel/Sam Winchester-centric, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, More tags to be added, Multi, Sam is too sassy, gabriel thinks hes cool (he's not), nerd!Sam Winchester, punk!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mof/pseuds/mof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Gabriel/Nerd!Sam Winchester One shot </p><p>The only reason Gabriel ever stayed in class was the cute boy that sat next to him, Sam Winchester. In fact, Gabriel was sure that Sam was the only reason he still came to this college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Mr. Benzedrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



To say Gabriel was bored would be an understatement, an insult. Why should he have to pay attention in class? He was going to make a band and become famous anyway, even if his little brother told him that he wasn’t that good at making music, but what did Castiel know apart from how to knit. He was sick of learning about Pythagoras Theorem, he got it okay. a2 + b2 = c2, C being the hypotenuse. Fucking easy. A kid could probably do it.

In fact, the only reason he probably stayed in this class and didn’t jump out of the window, was the cute kid that sat beside him. Well, not kid, he was about twice the size of Gabriel. Probably older too. Actually, probably not. He was apparently only a second year whereas Gabriel was a third year. Kiddo was so smart he was moving up not only classes, but entire fucking year groups.

The ‘kid’, was Sam Winchester. Brown hair that finished at his strong jawline (it could probably cut diamonds, and the thought of using Sam’s head to cut diamonds make Gabriel chuckle), hazel eyes that every so often landed on Gabriel and he wouldn't admit this shit out loud, he had a reputation to uphold, but they made his heart fucking melt. His voice was nice too. Deep, is earthy a way to describe a voice? If so, that’s how Gabriel would describe it.  Rich texture, like a good coffee, one that another brother makes.

Gabriel had far too many brothers and sisters. His dad probably wouldn't noticed if he stabbed one. That was a good idea, he could stab Uriel and Zachariah, his family would probably thank him. He could also do without Raphael, Michael and Lucifer could go too. They just never ever _shut the fuck up._ Whilst Gabriel was stuck in the thought of brutally murdering his brothers, he completely missed the fact that someone was calling his name. _Sam_ , was calling his name. And he only realized when his firm hand shook him.

“What the fuck?” Gabriel asked out loud, not realizing it was Sam and then immediately regretting it. He couldn't talk to Sam like that, did he have a death wish? The kid could fucking eat him alive! Although, that wouldn’t really be a bad thing.

“Teach is kinda glaring at you. I’d pay attention in class if I were you. I also probably wouldn't suggest mumbling about stabbing someone to death.” Sam suggested, turning back to face the front of the lecture hall. Gabriel looked down at the Professor at the front of the auditorium, who was staring at him with a disappointed on his face. The little scenario of murdering his brothers had put him in kid of a delightful mood, so he decided to mess with the teacher.

“Gabriel Novak, have something to say?” Doc Smith asked, putting his hands on his hips to remind Gabriel that “He’s pissed at me, big fuckin’ woop, what does he want, a medal?”

“Only how beautiful your eyes are Doc, wanna catch a coffee after class? My treat of course.” Gabriel winked, Doc spluttering and a couple of snorts and sniggers being heard throughout the room, the only one Gabe paying attention to was Sam’s though. “I mean, I’m not drunk or anything, but I’m intoxicated by you. What say we get outta here?” Gabriel teased, a shit eating grin playing on his face as the laughter of the class gradually began to increase. He _was_ the Trickster after all.

“Meet me after class Gabriel-” Doc began but was shortly cut off by another remark by Gabriel.

“Oh I’ll meet you after class alright.” Gabe stuck out his tongue and that’s what set the class off, everyone bursting into laughter as Doc flushed under the pressure, turning around to sort himself out. Once the laughter subsided and the class continued with minimal trouble, it ended normally, Gabriel bounding down the steps of the empty auditorium to Doc, who looked like a little kid just stood on his foot for the crack of it.

“Listen Doc, I got plans tonight, make this quick.” Gabriel lied, the only plans he had were to see if he could pluck up the courage to talk to Sam and to annoy Castiel.

“I understand what you’re doing. Acting tough in front of the class to impress Sam? Yeah, I get it. Just don’t do it in _my_ classroom.” Doc told him, gathering his things and beginning to walk out of the hall. Gabriel was dumbfounded, how did he know? He had a rep to protect, no teacher should know about his crush on Sam ever.

 _Ever_.

Gabriel followed, leaving the class and ready to start walking through the halls alone until he found his brothers, preferably Balthazar, Cas was in the year below him so we wouldn’t be seen. Well, until he walked into a chest. A large, broad chest, covered a dark navy sweater, oversized because this kid was _big_.

Gabe looked up, slowly, if this was who he thought it was, he was going to bury himself alive.

Good job he owned a shovel.

He had just walked into, smacked his head off in fact, Sam Winchester. He had just walked into Sam fucking Winchester.

“Hey! Um, sorry this is so sudden and I don’t mean to be rude, but… Do you…. Would you… um..” Sam stuttered, hands fumbling to make odd motions as though a metaphorical interpretation of his words. Jumbled up and not really sure of what they were doing.

“Sammy, I ain’t got all day.” Damn him and his impatience, he probably just fucked up his chance of Sam ever talking to him ever again. Luckily, Sam was too nice to just leave or not reply. Gabriel had to keep that in mind, the kid is a doormat but under no circumstances should he be messed with. Everyone had heard of Sam’s brother, Dean Winchester, and he didn’t really want to get involved with that business.

“Oh yes, of course, I’m sure you’re busy doing absolutely nothing.” Sam responded, a smile on his face that was way too innocent to come from the person who just sassed the _Trickster_. “Anyway, I noticed that when you were joking on with Doc Smith- I hope it was just joking and that you’re not considering dating our 63 year old math teacher. Pretty odd how he’s a Doctor but he teaches Math huh? Sorry, not the point. You said you’d take him out for coffee, which implies that you like coffee-”

“I’m actually more of a tea person. I just said coffee for the, as my brother likes to call it anyway, ‘banter’.” Gabriel explained, trying to act as if he didn't care. Was he trying to mess this up on purpose? Get your shit together Gabriel man! 

“Oh. I mean, pfft, yeah duh.” Sam was in denial, playing it off cool. Can’t trick a trickster. “So, with that being said, would you like to get a coffee, tea in your case, sometime? If not it’s fine!”

Gabriel couldn't believe his fucking ears. Was this kid for real? The Sam fucking Winchester just asked little old Gabriel, with his piercings and tattooes and bright green hair and odd music taste out. Sam Winchester, with the oversized sweaters and flannels and backpack that was always filled to the brim with books and had his dorky glasses always having to be pushed up constantly from the bridge of his nose. Sam fucking Winchester, who wore baggy jeans and boots and even had a tattoo of his own despite being a fucking mathlete.

 ** _Sam fucking Winchester_** -

“Sure, I’m free.” Gabriel quipped, a little too quickly, eagerness evident in his voice.

“OK cool! Here’s my number, call me when you have the time will you?” Sam beamed, a smile that could put the fucking sun to same and Gabriel would be lying if he said he wasn't fucking hooked on Sam.  He just stared at the paper, even as Sam began to walk away. Pulling out his phone, Gabriel quickly added Sam into his contacts before swapping into a new text message.

 **To: Cassy Baby <3** >

guess who got a fuckin date with a Winchester damn right son

 

**From: Cassy Baby <3**

Me. Although, if you have one too, make sure we aren’t going to the same place. The last double date I went on with you ended up horribly. And by horribly I mean you got in a fight with the server.

 

**To: Cassy Baby <3**

low blow

 

**To: Cassy Baby <3**

see you at the end of the day. youre going to get your ass kicked

 

**From: Cassy Baby <3**

I wouldn’t suggest that. Last time I checked, you were scared of Dean, so attempting to, as you say “Kick my ass” wouldn’t go too fantastic when my boyfriend is stood right next to me.

 

**To: Cassy Baby <3**

fuck off

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Itch (@synergygabriel) on tumblr! Thanks for reading!


End file.
